


Ladies in Bug pajamas

by MoonlessSkye



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, more tags as I figure out where this is going, some slightly less light angst?, very light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlessSkye/pseuds/MoonlessSkye
Summary: I wanted more RWBY fluff so I made some. We start with 1st year, but I am liberal in my time skips (weeks, maybe months) and couldn't care less about the canon if it tries to get in-between fluff and my readers.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, might progress to pollination (minus incest)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Dew glistened in the morning sun. Weiss felt the early sun rays sting her eyes as she silently tailed her team. She wasn't one for early starts, but being a huntress in training the Heiress felt there was hardly room to complain about that. No, what WAS reasonable to complain about was this supposed arrangement her team had shaped out to be as. Alas, she was certain this was merely the Beacon headmaster, Ozpin, testing her for the Schnee name. Obviously she was the perfect team leader, but got displaced by a smug underaged "prodigy" just for her patience to be tested.

Weiss allowed her head to dip for just a moment as a small smile graced her expression. She'd show him. She'd show them all.

Two weeks later, Team RWBY's dorm.

"Do you have TOAD WAX instead of BRAINS YOU INSUFFERABLE DOLT!?! Do you have ANY IDEA WHAT I had to go through because of YOUR STUPID IDEA TO.."

Yang entered the room, going unnoticed by two which looked like an ice fairy with tomato for a head assaulting her sister. Taking a moment to note Ruby wasn't physically being abused, Yang sighed and turned to her partner, a small smile remaining on her lips.

"Yikes, what is Ice Queen now upset about?"

Blake was wearing earmuffs alongside her usual ribbon, causing Yang's question to be blocked out by them and the storm Weiss's wrath had conjured. Noticing her partner's quizitive gaze, the Faunus shrugged and turned back to her book.

Yang rolled her eyes and contemplated for a moment if she should step in, eyeing her sister in case she was in any real trouble. Ruby's eyes all but begged Yang to save her.

Yup, their fearless leader was fine the blondie decided and instead went to harass her favourite new teammate.

"Heyy Blakey, let's go out. I bet it'll be more fun than staying in this chaos anyway."

Again, her partner's words were muffled out, but Blake could tell Yang wouldn't let her go with a simple shrug this time. Holding back an eye roll, she quickly placed her bookmark and grabbed her school bag, neatly tucking her book in. Yang flashed a satisfied smile and turned to leave the dorm, sparing a moment to wave at her sister and mouthing "good luck".

Outside the dorm, Blake took off her earmuffs and stashed them insider her bag aswell. "What are you planning, Yang?" she asked, her voice even and unbothered as if she hadn't just witnessed their leader almost eaten alive by the menacing Schnee aura.

"Oh you know, it's Friday afternoon, we still don't have any major exams coming up so I figured what better time for partner bonding than the present!" The blondie gave a thumbs up at herself, causing an eye roll and a quiet 'Right' to escape Blake.

The two fell to a natural pace as Yang led them outside, passing by the noisy cafeteria. The Faunus' internal flinch went unnoticed by Yang, evident only in the miniscule movement underneath the Faunus' ribbon.

Back inside the RWBY dorm...

A barren battleground could be sensed, bitter charcoal of burnt emotion hanging in the air. Atop a bunk bead laid Ruby, eyes misted by her aching chest as she gripped her pillow tight.

Beneath her lay the Heiress of a kingdom, her world two thoughts away from a headache. Weiss held her hands crossed over her chest. So what if she might have been a bit harsh with her words? That girl was supposed to be a team leader! A person responsible for their very lives! As a teammate, it was her duty to make it known where there was room to improve and what could be seen as a problem for the team dynamic! 

Tense seconds pass as Weiss closes her eyes in pent up frustration. Yet, this time it wasn't directed at the person above her.

"So what was Weiss Queen bothering Ruby about?" Yang asked, strolling down the street as her gaze scanned the area for a place she knew was around here.

"Something about passing notes during class. I think Doctor Oobleck called Weiss out after class because of Ruby's note that she'd passed back to her."

Yang was conflicted in feeling amused at the thought of the Schnee being scolded like the school girl she was and for that being the cause of her little sister's suffering. "Right, how did I miss that again?"

"You were busy making faces with Nora." Blake replied, not sparing a look at Yang but unable to stop herself from momentarily smiling at the memory.

Yang giggled. "I totally won that one by the way."

"There's a winner in that sort of thing?" Blake asked, her voice failing at hiding the evident mirth.

"Totally, she was the one to first burst in laughter! Ren had to step in before.. Oh! We're here!"

"Here being?" Blake asked, looking at where her partner pointed. It was... A garden? A large botany maze?

Yang merely smirked in reply.

"Did you take me out on a date or am I missing something?" Blake asked, her voice more amused than anything.

Yang paused for a moment, fighting off her inner blush before waving her hand "Nah, just thought this would be a nice quiet place to talk in. I know it's a bit too...romantic of a venue, but I figured we both are way too cool to let that bother us, right?" Yang assured, more so to herself than to her partner.

The golden eyes playfully narrowed. "About? What our pair topic on history assignment should be?"

Yang laughed. Blake's ears twitched again, though this time in something entirely different from before.

Ruby had drifted to an uneasy sleep, still clutching onto her pillow.

Weiss was laying face down, pillow atop her head, thoughts tormenting her. Why did Ruby have to be like this? Why wouldn't the girl retaliate, call her names, SOMETHING!? Why was Ruby sad and WHY did that bother her?!

And so the afternoon passed.

Ruby woke up. She felt dazed. Why was she asleep? It wasn't bedtime yet, right?

Memory flushed her drowsy brain. A frown grew on her expression. Ruby soon hopped down from her bunkbed, allowing the image of a heroic landing flash by her hyperactive mind before reminding herself why she'd gotten out in the first place. Turning 180 on her heels, she found Weiss staring intently at her from underneath a pillow. 'Cute' Ruby thought to herself before being able to stop.

"Weiss, are-" 

"You dunce." The girl interrupted, though there was no malice in her words and her gaze shifted away, eyes looking tired. Weiss took a deep breath and got up to sit, eyes firmly on her lap.

Silence dwelled for two breaths before the girl lifted her head and met Ruby's silver orbs, laced with worry. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." she began, Ruby's expression growing surprised at that. "I.. I kept thinking about how a leader should act serious and make sure to set a good example for their team, but it was petty of me to get angry over something so trivial as passing notes in class."

Ruby gawked at the words. They felt recited, but there was no denying the ernest expression she was met with. It dawned on Ruby she should probably say something in return, yet found herself at a loss for words. Trying to think what Yang would do, both girls soon found themselves surprised as Ruby had taken two steps to embrace Weiss. As the girl didn't pull away, Ruby lightly tightened her embrace and whispered, not realizing how strained her voice was growing with the budding tears "I'm sorry for being childish sometimes.". A smile melted Weiss' expression as she returned the hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Myriad of scents that kept promising the allures of a summer night enveloped the air. A nervous confession was to unfold, butterflies rattling emotion with their dance. Raven haired girl, knowing to suspect something kept her senses keen.

It was beautiful here, the dimmed lighting inside the garden maze and its shifting colours of flowers kept reminding her of Menagerie's bloom. With a snap in her thoughts, Blake was back to her concealed alert state. Yang had grown more silent, it felt almost uncanny after the few weeks of nearly constant action Blake had grown to expect from her.

The two had been walking at a slow pace for a good 40 minutes or so within the maze, stopping occasionally to sit on the many benches tucked within the generous crevices implanted to the bushy walls of the botany paradise. It was on one such a spot, near a decorative fountain celebrating lily pads and twined roses, Yang finally spoke, turning to face Blake with small nervousness evident in her lilac eyes. Blake found the scene set off unwanted fireworks within her.

"It sounds silly when I say it out loud, but I brought you here because I thought it could help give you a better impression of me."

Blake's eyes grew merely more curious at that.

"I.. I've noticed you can be sometimes a little jumpy, Blake."

The golden orbs grew narrowed. Blake's right hand moved just an inch closer to her chest. "Something wrong with being alert?" She asked.

"No." Yang tried smiling, shifting her gaze towards the fountain for a moment before letting out a breath. "But it pains me to see myself as a cause for that."

At that, Blake didn't know what to say. There was a sad, solemn look in Yang's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to play dumb at that. It did happen sometimes. Blake swallowed slow before asking. "Since when have you noticed?"

"There was no one particular moment. Since we became partners? After I saw how you looked at me ever since learning about my semblance?" Yang spoke softly, almost to herself. Her gaze followed the flowing water before turning to back to Blake. Her eyes looked pained to the Faunus. It stabbed at her chest.

"Yang, I didn't mean to hurt you." Was all her nerves allowed to speak. Yang tentatively reached with her right arm, resting it atop Blake's knee. The girl didn't pull away. "I didn't mean to guiltrip you. I just wanted to talk about it." Yang confessed in return.

Silence fell, this one neither tense nor light, not burdening neither willing to let go. It existed for just the two of them, an air of feelings intertwining. Blake eventually broke it. She shifted, Yang's hand forgotten on her knee soon withdrawn.

"I have a lot in my past, it's not something I'm ready to share." Blake admitted, feeling her own heart beat fast at the words. Yang gave her time to go on, feeling the resolve in Blake. "I can't change suddenly, but I want you to know it means a lot to me you went out of your way to bring me here to talk about it." Yang smiled. "I'm glad you see it like that.".

The sun was setting behind the pair, painting their scenery.

Back inside the RWBY dorm...

A vicious growl broke the embrace. Ruby's face grew red at the amused look Weiss was giving her.

"Would you like to join me for dinner, Ruby?" Weiss asked with an unabashed smirk. 

It took all of three seconds for Ruby to overcome her embarrassment and turn to her puppy-like self. "Really?! I mean, yeah! I'd love to!"

Some minutes later, Weiss exited their dorm with Ruby.

It dawned on Ruby that half of her team was missing. "I wonder where Yang and Blake have gone..."

Weiss huffed, more amused than annoyed. "I wouldn't be surprised if that brute has gotten them both into some trouble."

"She can be wild but usually there's a reason. I'm going to message her." Ruby dismissively defended, not really thinking Weiss meant anything by her comment.

"Then, I suppose I'll message Blake." After doing just that though, she began to look for directions to a restaurant. One she felt wouldn't be quite above their combat attire, but certainly would serve something better than leftover cafeteria food. The confused look on her partner's face brought a smug smile on the Heiress's expression as she pulled Ruby towards the front exit.

As the two got out, Ruby only felt her hunger grow. "Uh, Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?" The Heiress replied, wanting to tease the dolt just a little.

"Are we not going to eat after all?"  
The poutiness in Ruby's voice was cute, Weiss admitted to herself and regretted it immediately. The girl already had enough leverage over her, this definitely didn't need adding to that list.

"We are." Was all the girl conceded in reply, but just as Ruby was about to further protest, Weiss began a call on her Scroll to effectively silence her. "Yes, hello. A car to Beacon academy, please. Yes, thank you."

Exiting on the other side of a large garden maze, Blake and Yang heard their Scrolls ping. Neither had to check to know just who it was trying to contact them.

"I suppose we've been out for a while" Yang sighed, smiling.

"I suppose we have" Blake agreed.

"You know, I don't feel like going back just yet?" Yang tried.

Blake quirked an eyebrow. "Was that a question or a statement?"

"Yes?"

Laughter.

A very confused and hungry puppy was seated next to a regal lady whom appeared almost cruel in her beautifully smug expression. Ruby had been silenced yet again as a limo had pulled up next to the girls, and once more after getting on as Weiss had waved a hand at the budding questions Ruby's eyes all but demanded answers to. The young leader couldn't help but look on as Weiss busied herself with her Scroll. Had this been anything less than a limo, Ruby most probably would have been pouting by now, but her silver orbs couldn't help but get distracted by the fancy decor and in general question if she was still in her bunk bed, dreaming through another one of her sugar crashes. Those were the dreams that had the habit of getting weird.

On nearly the other side of town, Ruby's frustration was perhaps not quite matched by her sister, but nonetheless Blake had turned irritatingly mysterious ever since reading the message on her Scroll. The Faunus had stuck to her Scroll, typing something ever so often.

"Blake, what just happened?"

"Whatever do you mean, Yang?

"We were planning something and now you've practically married your Scroll?"

"Are you bothered with the lack of attention?"

"Wh- hey!"

Blake chuckled. "Just walk with me. You said you didn't want to get back yet? Trust your partner."

Yang side eyed Blake for a few moments before deciding it couldn't hurt to play along. It was nice out, and for whatever reason Blake seemed happy, so what was there to really complain about? She pulled her own Scroll out to shoot her sister a reply. "Out with Blake, don't know for how long yet.".


	3. Chapter 3

Chat history:

Weiss: "Where are you? Are you with Yang? Ruby and I are going for dinner."

Blake. "Yes, I am with Yang. We had something to discuss. You can eat with Ruby, I think we are going to stay out for a little while longer."

Weiss: "Wait, where are you two? I could really use the more put together one of you"

Blake: "Why? Something happen with Ruby?"

Weiss: "You could say that, although nothing bad in the end. It's the opposite, really."

Blake: "I suppose something like that happened with me and Yang, too. I was going to take Yang to a restaurant close by, I think it's called To-Ne."

Weiss: "Isn't that the new sushi restaurant? Why am I not surprised..."

Blake: "Beats your cold cafeteria dinner."

Weiss: "Blake Belladonna, you'll be sorely mistaken if you think I'll be outdone by a fellow classmate in taking their partner out to eat."

Blake: "Did I hurt your pride, Schnee?"

Weiss: "Please, I'm above the words of some ordinary citizen."

Blake: "Good thing I'm me then."

Weiss: "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Blake: "Hey. Want to eat together? Your treat."

Weiss: "Are you expecting a reply to such nonsense?"

Blake: "So when are you arriving?"

Weiss: "15 minutes."

Blake quietly laughed at her Scroll. Weiss could be more amusing through text than in person, it turned out. 

Weiss relaxed against her seat. She sneaked a peek at Ruby who looked unbearably cute, having overcome the weirdness of being in a limousine and instead was now busy examining each and every little detail and aspect she could interact with.

"Ruby."

"Y-yea?" The younger girl snapped to attention, certain she'd have broken some etiquette or something equally upsetting.

"I'm delighted you're enjoying the ride, but I have to ask you... Have you ever had sushi?"

"Uuh, yeah? Weiss, not to sound mean, but you know Patch used to like, make its living from the fishing industry? Sushi might not be from there but there are plenty of places you can get it from nowadays!" The leader felt almost insulted by the question.

Weiss held up a hand in an effort to calm the building storm next to her. "Alright, the reason I asked was because we're having some for dinner."

At that, Ruby's irritation was fixed with excitement instead. "Really!? That sounds awesome! But uh..Weiss, I'm sorry to ask, but is it an expensive place? I don't really have much Lien after buying text books and dust and-"

"Oh shush it dolt, I'm paying of course. Eating out was my idea after all." Weiss dismissed her partner's worries, trying not to feel grateful at the idea she wasn't readily being thought of as the obvious money tree for all expenses. 

"Yang."

The blondie was caught lost in the scenery when Blake called out to her.  
"Yeah?"

"Do you like sushi?"

"Why do I get the feeling that even if I didn't, that's what we would be having?"

"You're not wrong." Blake admitted, crooked smile never leaving her lips.

"Good thing I'm not allergic, then." Yang sighed, but she was happy. Fish didn't sound bad at all.

"Oh, and it looks like we've got company." Blake pointed at a limousine that had just parked some distance away from the two.

"What? Blake, don't tell me you're secretly part of some shady rich ass organization?"

If only you knew, the Faunus thought.

"No, but I think someone we know is."

Yang was about to ask, but then she saw a petite lady step out of the door that had been opened for her. Weiss was wearing black shades, dipping them just slightly to gaze at the black&yellow pair coming their way. With practiced poise, she turned and draped  
her arm around Ruby's waist whom had appeared next to the Heiress as they walked inside the restaurant they all seemed to be heading to.

Suffice to say, Yang's mouth hung open till Blake kindly advised against it.

Inside To-Ne, four girls were seated, the two sisters facing each other with equally shocked expression while Weiss and Blake seemed to be locked in some bizarre battle of smugness and class.

"Weiss, why don't you advice Ruby on what to order." The Faunus suggested, an evil smile gracing her lips. Weiss, suspicious, knew not what to expect and took the bait. Blake would be sorely mistaken if she thought Weiss wouldn't know her fish. The heiress snatched one of the menus and opened it so that both she and Ruby might take a look at it.

What she did not expect was an ocean of kanji, complete with lack of any pictures.

Blake barely contained her laughter. "I'm sure a Schnee should be comfortable in such an environment, cultured as you are? Now Yang, let us order as well, lest we end up just watching them eat."

Yang had no idea where this side from her partner was coming from, why her sister had been dragged out here in a limousine or what this battle between Blake and Weiss was, but she was sure that if there was more to come, her years in Beacon would be the best she'd ever have.

One dramatic ordeal of ordering later, the four girls had a new topic on their hands.

"Why can you read kanji?!"  
Blake, while nervous, knew she had set herself up to this one. Her ears still hidden beneath her black bow were flat down on her scalp from a combination of embarrassment and nervousness. 

"I.. I'm from Menagerie. And yes, that means I'm a Faunus."

Blake could feel her heart beat harshly against her chest. She almost teared up. She knew Ruby and Yang were kindhearted and there was no way even if hell froze over they'd be racist. She still was worried. The worst was Weiss. No matter how well she thought of the girl, she was a Schnee. This would be the moment that decided their team's future, Blake realized. If they couldn't accept her...

Stunned silence ensued. Everyone looked at Blake, trying to rather obviously discern what Faunus traits she had.

Ruby was the first to speak while Yang had taken to eyeing Weiss with utmost distrust. 

"Sooo... How does that explain how you can read kanji?"  
Three internal facepalms echoed throughout the restaurant.

"Uh, Sis, the official language in Menagerie is kinda not English, ya'know." Yang tried, not knowing whether to cringe or smile at her sister's lack of common knowledge.

Blake smiled awkwardly at the exchange. It did feel sort of relieving that THIS was what Ruby was more concerned about. Weiss, however..

Weiss was busy trying to piece her brain back together. Blake was a Faunus? One that hadn't insulted her the moment she'd seen her? One that didn't make an attempt at her life? One she had bantered with playfully for almost a month now?  
Weiss teared up. This shocked everyone else at the table, though visibly Blake the most.

"A-are you okay Weiss?" The Faunus asked, almost bothered by the girl's visible emotional display.

A small nod. "I-i-it's just that you're the first Faunus I've met that hasn't straight up hated me. I don't know how to react!" The small girl said, her whole frame lightly shaking.

It dawned on Blake that while the Faunus certainly were the most discriminated race, there might not be one individual more discriminated by the Faunus than the poster girl for all of Schnee Dust Empire, Weiss Schnee. It was so obvious, sparing it even a moment of thought, yet...

Blake got up from her side of the table and swiftly circled around to Weiss. The two met eyes briefly before Blake extended her arms in invitation. Weiss wiped her tears and got up, the two meeting in embrace.

"I'm so sorry Blake for all that the comp-"

"Hush Weiss. It's not your fault." Blake silenced the Heiress, tightening her hug.

The exchange lasted for a good while, interrupted only by a waitress whom felt rather awkward not being able to reach the table she was to serve as two girls were blocking it with their emotional breakdown.

Some awkward minutes later, team RWBY had recovered and felt closer than ever. Blake being a Faunus had little meaning to either Ruby or Yang, the first not really ever getting what the big deal was, the latter just happy Weiss wasn't a problem in this. Blake couldn't believe how easy it all was, and Weiss was overjoyed finally having a Faunus friend.

After the first few dishes of sushi, it dawned to Ruby that none of them still knew just what Faunus traits Blake had. She made as much clear with her sudden gasp and intense bombardment of guesses, resulting Blake to awkwardly laughing and deciding her teammates deserved to know.

As the black bow came undone, three pairs of eyes gazed upon the immensely cute set of cat ears. Ruby squeled at how cute they were, Yang's mind raced at the many puns she could deliver in the future and Weiss just looked at them in awe.

Later that night...

Team RWBY was exhausted. Weiss had called the limousine back, much to the protest of the other three, especially after the Heiress had single-handedly picked up their bill from the restaurant. There was no stopping the girl high on emotion, though. As the four finally made their way back inside their dorm room there was a collective sigh of exhaustion.

The shower became the most contested entity, Ruby and Yang eventually agreeing to just go together since they were the last two and both were minutes away from collapsing asleep.

This left precious few minutes for Blake and Weiss by their lonesome. Both were tired, but Blake couldn't shake the messages they had exchanged earlier from her head. She got up and crossed over to sit on the edge of Weiss' bedside.

"Hey."

"Hey you." Weiss responded, slowly getting up to sit beside her visitor.

"You said earlier something about needing the more put together one?"

A beat of silence before a quiet "Oh yeah" was sounded. "Um, we can talk about it tomorrow?" Weiss tried concealing her yawn at the end, earning a chuckle. "Sure. Let's go to a caffee after breakfast?" She suggested.

A nod was all they both needed to confirm and so Blake hopped back over to her bedside to fall asleep with a book. She could hear Yang later climb to her own bed, but the Faunus was already well on her way to dreamland.


End file.
